Garota Adorável
by Karina Pontes
Summary: Após Harry vencer Lorde Voldemort, Neville tenta recomeçar a nova era com uma confissão.


Olá a todos.

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic aqui no FF, e minha fanfic HP.

Ela é bem curtinha e a fiz mais por uma colega. Espero que ambos os lados gostem. Achei ela muito fofa. x3

Boa leitura. o/

* * *

><p>– Aaah, vejam que máximo aquele bliberente! – E apontou para as janelas. Todos que a ouviram olharam.<p>

Luna olhou de soslaio para o lugar onde Harry estava há alguns segundos, e como não o viu o mais, voltou seu olhar para as janelas.

Os raios de sol entravam no Salão Principal como quem procurava lugares para se esconder, iluminando grande parte do Salão. Ao longe podia ver Grope com um sorriso tímido para aqueles que o arremessavam comida, Testrálios era vistos sobrevoando vagamente o céu. Aquele era um dia de esperança. Todos felizes, todos sorrindo.

Logo, logo ela poderia voltar a ver seu pai, que naturalmente seria solto. Em partes ele fez uma coisa errada, muito errada. Demonstrou o desespero e recorreu a traição, mas ela nunca o culparia. Com os pensamentos a vagar, seus olhos recorreram a Neville, que sentava não muito longe dela, com a reluzente espada estendida a sua frente, ele sorria graciosamente com a sua coragem. Agora ele se provou um Grifinório, e naturalmente a sua vó terá ainda mais orgulho dele.

Seu rosto não era mais tão redondo, mas em partes ainda tinha uma expressão desajeitado que com o tempo talvez mudaria.

Ela mirou a longa corrente dourada que usava e estendeu a sua mão para pega-la de dentro das vestes. Em sua mão agora pairava um cintilante pingente de forma oval que dizia os dizeres "Amigos" na frente. Ela o apertou e sorriu para o nada. Estava tão contente de tê-los por perto, de ver os seus feitos.

- Luna, oi! – exclamou uma voz conhecida e extremamente tropeçada. Ao seu lado se sentou, ainda com a espada em suas mãos e o Chapéu na outra, Neville, com as vestes e corpo sujos de poeira, e com um leve chamuscar negro como uma aureola em sua cabeça. Ela também estava do mesmo jeito, sendo apenas diferenciada pelos cabelos, que não estavam chamuscados, mas bagunçados e quase similares ao carvão de tão sujos.

- Olá, Neville. – respondeu com a sua voz suave e quase inaudível se não a escutasse bem, isso quando não soltava comentários surpreendentemente irrelevantes ou paranoicos. – Você viu o bliberente lá fora?

- Ah, não exatamente... – Neville respondeu se encolhendo um pouco. Não tinha visto nada a não ser os testrálios, Grope, e a paisagem naturalmente iluminada, mas não estava prestando muita atenção, pois seus amigos o pediam para contar a aparição mágica da espada diversas vezes.

- São criaturas adoráveis, mas deve-se ter cuidado com eles quando são tratados maus. Eu tomaria cuidado, Neville. – disse distraidamente, prestando atenção no nada.

- Ah, certo... – Neville franziu o cenho por segundos olhando para os lados. Talvez realmente devesse tomar cuidado. – Você estava lutando muito bem com a Belatriz.

- Agradeço pela sua sinceridade, Neville. Ela era uma pessoa realmente de mal coração, além de totalmente excêntrica. – comentou com pesar. Provavelmente não saberia sobre o que ela fizera com a sua família. – Você também foi muito bem, Neville. A espada só se releva para um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória, não é? Foi muito corajoso de sua parte.

Ele era, com certeza, e provou isso o ano todo, deixando ainda mais claro com a cabeça de Nagini decepada. Sim. Ele realmente tinha coragem.

- Luna, o seu cabelo... – começou relutante, tocando em seu cabelo bagunçado. – Porque não utilizou algum feitiço para se limpar?

- Eu deveria dizer o mesmo, Neville. Eu estou bem assim, obrigada pela sua preocupação. – disse calma, olhando para ele com o rosto sorridente. – Eu deveria tomar cuidado com os Narguilés. Espero que não tenha nenhum por aqui hoje, não é mesmo?

Neville assentiu, tímido. Ele ainda não havia soltado o cabelo loiro e sujo de Luna, fazendo ela o encarar por alguns segundos.

- Algum problema? – perguntou sinceramente.

- Luna, eu... – começou, tropeçando nas palavras. – eu... eu realmente gosto muito de você. Er... Acho muito interessante as coisas que você diz.

Ela estava um sorriso gentil no rosto, no entanto com o prosseguir de Neville, seus lábios ficaram quase oval de surpresa e o rosto de Neville se iluminou. Ele havia tropeçando nas suas próprias palavras e esquecendo boa parte do que iria falar. Luna era gentil e amável, e quando alguém se apresentava de modo egocêntrico apresentava-se de maneira grossa sem hesitar. Seus comentários aleatórios e inusitados eram agradáveis.

- Neville...

- Não, sério. Você não precisa responder! Quero dizer... Hoje é um novo dia, eu só achei que bem... – Neville expressava seu nervosismo como quem o obrigasse a andar cinco vezes apenas com calções por toda a extremidade de Hogwarts com todos o olhando. Mal parecia que acabara de destruir uma das mais estimadas Horcruxes e que contribuiu para a derrota de Lorde Voldemort. – Você realmente não deveria ficar suja dessa forma...

Ele queria complementar a frase, todavia apenas recebeu o olhar questionador de Luna e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a com a palma da mão. Suas orelhas foram tingidas por uma coloração travessa de vermelho se estendendo em partes pelo rosto. Eu deveria ter ficado no meu lugar, pensou Neville.

Com a cabeça baixa, Neville sequer viu a aproximação de Luna em sua direção. Encostando os lábios timidamente em sua bochecha, Neville surpreendeu-se e sentiu os lábios se afastarem. Eram macios.

Ele ergueu seus olhos e se fixaram no seu rosto. Talvez fosse o modo como ela se comportava, ou pela sujeira, mas quase não era visível de forma nítida alguma coloração vermelha em seu rosto.

Seu sorriso era tímido e sua expressão era pacífica.

- Eu...

- Você é muito adorável, Neville. Eu fico muito feliz pelos seus sentimentos por mim e admito a sua coragem – seu sorriso era sincero ao dizer as palavras era tão sincero que o coração de Neville palpitou.

Ele estava incerto e não sabia o que dizer. Olhava para ela fixamente. Talvez devesse falar mais alguma coisa, mas deixou o silêncio tomar conta entre eles, apenas sendo quebrado com um comentário da Luna sobre alguma das criaturas imaginárias dela – que jamais iria contrariar.

Ela se levantou e ele a seguiu, segurando novamente seus pertences momentâneos.

- A partir de hoje todos irão experimentar um novo tempo, não é? – Perguntou Luna, enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Sim, sim. – Se apressou a responder. Ele ainda não entendera o que ocorrera. Ela o aceitou? – Luna, será que você...

- Eu entendi, Neville. – Ela disse calmamente. – Seus sentimentos são adoráveis e os adoro. Eu fico muito feliz sobre... Veja, eu não mostro isso para ninguém, mas cada um é especial.

Ela pegou a corrente e a levantou para que ficasse na visão do garoto. Ela deu um toque do canto esquerdo e o pingente se abriu, revelando cinco rostos sorrindo magicamente a sua frente. Todos apresentavam rostos risonhos, e Neville prestou bem atenção em seu próprio rosto.

Ele exclamou surpreso e ela deu uma risada curta.

Agradecido, ele a envolveu num abraço caloroso no final da escada, deixando seu rosto ficar apoiado em seu ombro coberto de poeira.

Ele não se importava com a sua posição para com ela, mas apenas o fato que ela o considerava bastante o alegrava imensamente. Ele era querido não da forma que ele esperava, mas agradecia sua consideração e seu amor pela amizade. Ela era simplesmente adorável, pensou.

* * *

><p>Eu não consegui escrever uma Luna muito adorável, apesar do nome da fic ser indiretamente isso. Oh, poxa. ;3;<p>

Espero que tenham gostado. ;)


End file.
